


Vis-a-vis

by En_Writes



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Friendship, Gen, POV Second Person, Power of Friendship, and beer, the best friendship in fact
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/En_Writes/pseuds/En_Writes
Summary: Die weiß, dass sie gemeinsam vor der Chance ihres Lebens stehen. Allerdings könnte er sich darüber vermutlich mehr freuen, wenn er nicht stattdessen vor Angst gelähmt in einer Ecke sitzen würde.
Relationships: Die & Kyo (Dir en grey)
Kudos: 1





	Vis-a-vis

**Author's Note:**

> Basierend auf "Vis-a-vis" von den 8kids

Du weißt es schon Sekunden, nachdem er den Raum betreten hat. Genauso wie er weiß, dass du weißt, dass ihm alles klar ist, vielleicht klarer als dir selbst. Denn das Problem liegt nach all der Zeit schlicht und einfach darin, dass er dich zu gut kennt. Er braucht dich nur flüchtig anzusehen, um zu wissen, was in dir vorgeht. Gibst du ihm fünfzehn Sekunden, dich näher zu betrachten, und er kann dir besser erklären, was du denkst, als du selbst und das, ohne dass ihr auch nur ein Wort gewechselt hättet.  
Also versuchst du gar nicht erst, deine übliche Maske aufzusetzen – zu versuchen, ihn mit einem nikotingetränkten, semi-gelangweilten Grinsen abzulenken ist in etwa so sinnvoll, wie zu versuchen, ein Steak über einem Teelicht zu garen. Was ihn angeht, ist jegliche Charade von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt, deswegen sparst du dir die Energie, die du heute ohnehin nicht hast und hebst sie dir dafür auf, dich auch weiterhin an deinem Kaffee festzuhalten.  
  
Dir ist ohnehin klar, dass das ein harter Tag werden wird, so wie die letzten es waren, nur vielleicht noch einen Ticken nervenaufreibender, weil er eher früher als später versuchen wird, dich vor dir selbst zu beschützen. Auch wenn er am besten von allen wissen sollte, dass das vergebliche Liebesmüh ist und er nur zu stur zum Aufgeben.  
Gedanklich stößt du ein bitteres Lachen aus. Immerhin vor dir selbst kannst du zugeben, dass du ein waschechter Verlierer bist, egal wie viel Mühe du dir gibst, dagegen anzukämpfen. Egal, wie sehr du daran arbeitest: Die Teufel, die deine verdrehten Gedanken an alle Wände dieser Welt malen wollen, erscheinen in letzter Zeit einfach zu übermächtig, als dass du ihnen etwas entgegenzusetzen hättest.  
Manchmal hast du das Gefühl, dass du nur noch aus Gewohnheit weitermachst, wie sonst auch. Weil du nicht wissen willst, was du sonst tun könntest. Oder es vielleicht weißt, aber nicht darüber nachdenken willst. Gleichzeitig fragst du dich, wie vielen anderen Menschen es wohl auch so geht, dass die größte Angst, die sie haben, die Angst vor sich selbst ist.  
Denn was kümmern einen schon die wichtigen Dinge der Welt, vor denen man sich fürchten könnte. Was kümmern einen schon Krieg oder Naturkatastrophen oder Verbrechen, wenn man den lieben langen Tag auch damit verbringen kann, vor dem Angst zu haben, was in den eigenen Gedanken passiert. Denn das, was dein Hirn dir manchmal erzählt, erscheint dir einfach von weitaus größerer Dringlichkeit, als … nun ja, der klägliche Rest der Realität, der nicht auf dich selbst fixiert ist.  
  
„Hör auf Grimassen zu ziehen.“  
  
Du schreckst hoch, als er sich auf den Stuhl neben dir fallen lässt, mit dieser merkwürdigen Art, die gleichzeitig nachlässig und grazil wirkt. Über das dumpfe Rauschen in deinem Kopf hinweg kannst du die Sorge in seinem unbeteiligten Tonfall hören, die sofort dein schlechtes Gewissen weckt. Immerhin dieser Reflex funktioniert also noch, wenn schon sonst nichts, nur dass das nichts daran ändert, dass du nicht weißt, was du sagen sollst. Deswegen starrst du nur stumm auf seine Hände, die wie immer ausdrucksstärker wirken, als Gliedmaßen ein Recht haben, es zu tun. Du zuckst wahrhaft minimalistisch mit den Schultern und wünschst dir mit jeder Faser deines Körpers irgendwo anders zu sein. Irgendwo, wo dich sein eindringlicher Blick nicht erreichen kann, wenn du schon überhaupt irgendwie sein musst.  
Und er zeigt sich davon in etwa so beeindruckt, wie du es erwartet hast: Er summt eine unbestimmte Melodie vor sich hin, die vielleicht einmal zu einem Lied heranwachsen könnte, während er sich seine Zigarette anzündet und dann umstandslos nach deinem Kaffee greift.  
  
„Der ist kalt“, stellt er fest, noch bevor er einen Schluck davon getrunken hat.  
  
„Mh.“  
  
„Die, du hasst kalten Kaffee.“  
  
„Schon möglich.“  
  
Aber darüber jetzt nachzudenken, erscheint dir auch wieder zu anstrengend. Du bist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dich gedanklich in ein Schloss aus Sand einzumauern – genug, um dich dort eine Zeit lang vorm Rest der Welt zu verschanzen. Solang bis die nächste Flut kommt, die dich zwingt, aus deinem Kopf hervorzukommen und die unweigerliche Realität, in der du lebst, zu akzeptieren.  
Du hast zugegeben keine Ahnung, wie du heute funktionieren sollst, wo sich doch dein Körper nicht mal wie ein Teil von dir anfühlt, sondern eher wie etwas, das du zufällig gefunden hast und jetzt mit dir herumträgst. Ihn dazu zu überreden, so etwas wie kreative Arbeit zu leisten, dürfte im Bestfall interessant werden und realistisch betrachtet unmöglich sein. Nicht, dass du wirklich ein Interesse daran hast - warum auch, wenn es doch viel leichter ist, hier zu versumpfen, deinem kalten Kaffee nachzutrauern und dich in dem weißen Rauschen in deinem Kopf zu verlieren.  
  
Womit du nicht rechnest, ist, dass er plötzlich aufspringt, dich nicht unbedingt liebevoll am Handgelenk packt und mit sich zieht, ob du nun willst oder nicht. Nicht, dass du gerade eine Meinung darüber hast, ob du das wollen solltest oder nicht, du trauerst eher der halbwegs bequemen Ecke des verschlissenen Sofas hinterher, in die du dich verkrochen hattest. Und deinem Kaffee, den er nicht eben zögerlich vage in die Richtung der Küchenzeile geworfen hat und dessen Reste sich nun über das hässliche Linoleum verteilt haben, während der leere Pappbecher in irgendeiner Ecke zu liegen kommt.  
Aber sein Griff um deinen Arm ist wie ein Schraubstock. Deine Blicke fallen automatisch wieder auf seine Finger und ein kleiner, fast vergessener Teil in dir denkt daran, wie sehr du seine Hände schon immer mochtest: feingliedrig, die kurzen Nägel mit abgeblättertem Nagellack weniger gut in Szene gesetzt, als sie es verdienen und stärker als man vermuten würde. Es lässt dich fast ein bisschen selbstmitleidig grinsen. Vermutlich hat er allein in seinen Händen mehr Willensstärke als du in deinem ganzen Körper.  
  
Die kalte Luft, als er dich nach zwei Treppenabsätzen unsanft durch die Brandschutztür nach draußen schubst, trifft dich wie ein Schlag, zwingt dich dazu, tief einzuatmen, brennt sich in deine Lungen, als würdest du nach zu langer Zeit aus dem Wasser auftauchen. Und mit einem Mal tobt dein Puls, rast dein Herz und du drehst dich gerade noch rechtzeitig zu ihm um, um den zweiten Stoß, mit dem er dich weiter aufs Dach befördert, abfangen zu können. Es reicht aus, um dein Gleichgewicht nicht vollkommen zu verlieren, auch wenn du dich inmitten der stummen Hochhäuser, die mahnend auf dich hinuntersehen, fühlst, als wärst du gerade in einen Sturm geraten.  
Seine dunklen Augen nageln sich auf der Stelle fest und du findest keine Worte für das, was du darin siehst. Es fühlt sich ein bisschen an, als würde er dir entweder sagen wollen, dass du dich endlich verpissen solltest, um die Band nicht weiter zu behindern. Oder als wurde er dir schweigend einen Rettungsring entgegenwerfen, der verhindern könnte, dass du endgültig in deinen eigenen Ängsten und Zweifeln versinkst, bevor ihr jemals beweisen könnt, was das hier sein könnte. Als stündest du auf einer bröckelnden Klippe und müsstest entscheiden, ob du springen oder in die Tiefe stürzen möchtest.  
  
Du weißt, dass er deinen Weg akzeptieren und dich im gleichen Atemzug dafür verachten würde, wenn du dich in die Vielzahl von Menschen einreihst, die ihn enttäuschen. Und am Ende würde er es schaffen, auch diesen Schmerz in Kunst zu verwandeln, die in anderen Widerhall finden würde, würde es schaffen, daran zu wachsen, statt wie du an sich selbst zu scheitern.  
  
„Du musst dich entscheiden“, sagt er schließlich. Als hätte nicht alles an ihm dir das schon vorher klargemacht.  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Deine eigene Stimme klingt hohl und tonlos, als ob du sie von weit weg hören würdest. Als würde selbst sie nur vage an dich – eingepackt in deinen Kokon aus Glaswolle – herankommen.  
  
Und gleichzeitig liegt doch genau dort das Problem.  
Du weißt, dass es deine Entscheidung ist. Du weißt, dass ihr alle an einem Punkt angekommen seid, von dem aus es kein Zurück mehr geben wird, sobald ihr einen weiteren Schritt tut. Du weißt, dass hier und jetzt die letzte Möglichkeit ist, aus dem fahrenden Auto zu springen, bevor es so schnell wird, dass der Aufprall dich umbringen würde. Und du weißt, dass es funktionieren würde. Wenn ihr das hier durchzieht, wird sich alles ändern. Wenn ihr dieses Album aufnehmt, diese Chance wahrnehmt, dann wird das, wovon ihr seit Jahren und Monaten geträumt habt, wahr. Du warst dir selten einer Sache so sicher - aber leider mindert das nicht den absoluten Horror, der sich in dir ausbreitet, wenn du daran denkst, dass es tatsächlich funktionieren könnte.  
  
„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass das hier in Flammen aufgeht, nur weil du dir nicht sicher bist, Die.“  
  
Er versucht, ruhig zu bleiben, es dir nicht noch schwerer zu machen, aber selbst jetzt kannst du die Anspannung – die Kraft, das unendliche Charisma – in seiner Stimme hören. Schließlich ist es nicht so, als würde nicht auch für ihn alles auf dem Spiel stehen. Im Gegenteil, für ihn hängt an diesem Neubeginn vermutlich noch mehr als für den Rest von euch. Nur kann er ganz offensichtlich besser damit umgehen als du selbst.  
  
„Wieso willst du das hier?“ Die Worte verlassen unversehens deinen Mund und dir wird erst klar, dass du darauf tatsächlich eine Antwort darauf brauchst, als sie zwischen euch in der kalten Dezemberluft hängen. Als wäre diese Antwort ein weiterer Anker, an den du dich klammern kannst.  
  
„Weil es das Einzige ist, was ich mir vorstellen kann.“ Als wäre das vollkommen logisch. Als könnte er bereits den Weg vor sich sehen, den ihr in den nächsten Jahren und Jahrzehnten gemeinsam zurücklegen könntet, wenn ihr nur die ersten Schritte tut. „Weil wir deswegen hier sind.“  
  
Ein leises Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen, er zuckt mit den Schultern und sieht zu dir auf und etwas sagt dir, dass du im Auge des Sturms angekommen bist. Er wirkt jetzt wie die Ruhe in Person. Als würde er endlich verstehen, wo das Problem liegt, das dich umtreibt. Und wenn du ehrlich bist, sollte er das wissen, wärst du wirklich dankbar, wenn er es dir erklären könnte. Denn du hast schon längst damit aufgehört, dich selbst verstehen zu wollen, spätestens als der Nebel in deinem Kopf so dick wurde, dass du durch ihn hindurch kaum noch etwas erkennen konntest.  
  
„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?“  
  
„Warst du auch mal.“ Er sieht dich abwartend an, nachdem er umständlich seine Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben hat, den Kopf etwas schiefgelegt. „Du warst derjenige, der mich davon überzeugt hat, dass ein Neuanfang das Richtige ist. Dass wir hierher kommen sollten.“  
  
Damit hat er leider recht. Wie er eben beinahe immer recht hat, egal, ob dir das nun passt oder nicht. Es liegt in seinem Wesen, die Dinge zu durchschauen und die Kinder beim Namen zu nennen, selbst wenn es wehtut. Ihm und allen anderen, denen er diese Wahrheiten offenbart. Aber damals, bevor der Nebel so schrecklich dicht in deine Hirnwindungen gekrochen ist, bevor du dich vor lauter Glaswolle nicht mehr bewegen konntest, erschien dieser Neubeginn noch wie eine gute Idee.  
  
„Ich–“ Die Worte bleiben dir im Hals stecken und er stößt ein amüsiertes Schnauben aus.  
  
„Du warst derjenige, der der Meinung war, dass wir das hier zu fünft durchziehen können.“  
  
„Kyo–“ Die eine Silbe seines Namens klingt selbst in deinen eigenen, watteverstopften Ohren kläglich.  
  
„Nein. Verdammt noch mal, Die! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du das hier in den Sand setzt, nur weil du Angst vor deinem eigenen Mut hast. So läuft das nicht!“ Du kannst die nächsten Worte an seiner Mimik ablesen, noch bevor er sie ausspricht, auch wenn dies nichts an der Wucht ändert, mit der sie dich treffen: „Du hast es mir verdammt noch mal versprochen.“  
  
Und damit ist die Windstille vorbei, die Ruhe in seiner Stimme ebenso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er sie sich aufgezwungen hat, um irgendwie an dich heranzukommen. Der Taifun hat dich wieder und selbst durch den Nebel in dir kannst du in seinen Augen erkennen, dass er die Unsicherheit dieser ganzen Sache in etwa so sehr braucht, wie sie dir Angst macht und du kannst es nicht verstehen. Du kannst nicht nachvollziehen, wie er sich so ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste und das, was er unweigerlich zurücklassen muss, in diese Sache stürzen kann. Aber in diesem Moment ist es, als ob du die kalte Gischt um ihn herum sehen kannst. Während du zögernd auf deiner Klippe stehst, ist er dir längst Meilen voraus. Er hat die Herausforderung angenommen und alles, was ihn jetzt noch zurückhält, bist du. Ist dein Zögern. Weil er dir zeigt, dass er diesen Weg nicht ohne dich gehen will, selbst wenn es vernünftiger wäre, als zuzulassen, dass du ihm so gnadenlos wie Blei in die Tiefe ziehst.  
Und er hat wieder einmal recht: Du hast es ihm versprochen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, murmelst du, machst einen Schritt auf ihn zu, als er merklich in sich zusammensinkt. „Nein, Kyo, ich–“ Du stößt einen frustrierten Laut aus und diesmal bist du es, der unwirsch nach seinen Handgelenken greift, dich an ihn klammerst, als wäre er tatsächlich der Rettungsring, der deine einzige Chance darauf ist, das alles wohlbehalten zu überstehen. Mit zitternden Fingern ziehst du deine Hände aus den tiefen Taschen, in denen er sie verborgen hat, und verschränkst sie mit deinen. „Ich hab es dir versprochen“, bringst du dann hervor, auch wenn dein Herz zu einem neuerlichen Sprint angesetzt hat und du bis auf das Rauschen des Bluts in deinen Ohren kaum etwas hören kannst – aber immerhin fühlt sich das lebendiger an als die Statik, die dich in den letzten Tagen beherrscht hat.  
  
Seine Reaktion besteht für den Moment nur aus zwei nach oben gezogenen Augenbrauen, die dich dazu auffordern weiterzusprechen.  
  
„Ich hab es dir versprochen“, wiederholst du und versuchst nicht einmal, dir einzureden, damit keine Zeit schinden zu wollen. „Ich will dieses Versprechen auch nicht brechen.“ Ein kleiner Schritt in die richtige Richtung und wenn er spürt, wie sehr du zitterst, lässt er es sich nicht anmerken. „Ich …“ Du wünschst dir, dass die Silben deinen Mund einfach verlassen würden, dann würdest du vielleicht wissen, wie du das, was du fühlst, ausdrücken könntest. „Ich weiß nur nicht … wie ich hier rauskomme.“ Was genau du mir ‚hier‘ meinst, lässt du offen, vertraust in diesem Moment darauf, dass er dich gut genug kennt, um zu wissen, was gemeint ist.  
  
„Vielleicht indem du aufhörst, so zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung.“  
  
Seine Worte finden ihr Ziel - wieder einmal. Es hat schließlich seine Gründe, dass er eure Texte schreibt. Allerdings ist da auch etwas in seinem Gesicht, dass dir das Gefühl gibt, er würde dir gerade gern mehr oder minder brüderlich-liebevoll vors Schienbein treten. Der Gedanke lässt dich lächeln, selbst wenn dieses Lächeln nur ein blasser Versuch ist.  
  
„Worte sind schwer“, bringst du nuschelnd hervor und beweist dein Problem damit auch gleich eindrücklich. Aber wie soll man bitte Dinge in Worte fassen, die sich dafür viel groß, viel zu übermächtig und angsteinflößend anfühlen?  
  
„Dann mal mir ein Bild.“ Er rollt mit den Augen und du kannst nicht anders, als ein verunglücktes Lachen auszustoßen, das dir gleichzeitig ein verräterisches Brennen hinter die Lider treibt.  
  
„Weiß nicht, ob es das besser machen würde.“ So wie er dich ansieht, steht er kurz davor, dir wirklich körperliche Schmerzen zuzufügen, damit du endlich aufhörst, dich dagegen zu wehren, dass er dir helfen will, also versuchst du tief durchzuatmen. Die kalte Luft in deinen Lungen lässt den Nebel in dir ein bisschen aufklaren, oder vielleicht sind es seine warmen Hände, die noch immer dein Rettungsanker sind.  
  
„Ich kann das nur mit dir zusammen durchziehen“, sagt er dann, bringt dich damit auf eine vollkommen andere Art und Weise aus dem Gleichgewicht, als es bisher der Fall war.  
  
„Wieso?“ Du kannst nicht verhindern, dass die beiden Silben erstaunt deinen Mund verlassen. Wenn es nach dir selbst geht, bist du schließlich der Teil der Band, auf den man am einfachsten verzichten könnte, schließlich spielst du die einzige Rolle, die doppelt besetzt ist. Außerdem hast du es quasi perfektioniert, ein Klotz am Bein der anderen zu sein – weder so talentiert noch so hartnäckig wie der Rest von euch.  
  
„Weil ich dich brauche, du Hornochse.“ Und er rollt tatsächlich schon wieder mit den Augen, als wäre das das Natürlichste auf der Welt, aber offensichtlich ist er noch nicht fertig: „Weil du der einzige Mensch bist, der mir den Kopf geraderücken kann, wenn ich es mal wieder übertreibe und dem ich das nicht übel nehme. Weil ich darauf vertrauen kann, dass du mir sagst, wenn ich mich wie ein Arschloch benehme. Ohne dich hätte ich schon bei Sadie’s hingeschmissen, nachdem Shio sich verpisst hat, und das weißt du genau.“  
  
„Shio war ein Idiot.“ Damit entlockst du ihm ein Grinsen.  
  
„Bestreite ich nicht. Aber ohne dich hätte ich das als das Ende gesehen, euch daran die Schuld gegeben und schon damals diesen ganzen Band-Quatsch einfach an den Nagel gehängt.“ Er löst die Verbindung eurer Hände und greift stattdessen nach deinen Schultern, um dich kurz zu schütteln. Unfair, dass er das kann, obwohl du den eindeutigen Größenvorteil hast. „Wann verstehst du endlich, dass das alles keine Einbahnstraße ist, Die?“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Du darfst verfickt noch mal um Hilfe bitten, wenn du sie brauchst. Und damit meine ich keine gerissenen Gitarrensaiten, sondern das, was auch immer gerade mit dir los ist.“  
  
Dir fällt tatsächlich nichts ein, was du darauf antworten könntest, er sollte stolz darauf sein, dich wahrhaft sprachlos gemacht zu haben. Diese schlichte Aussage, egal in wie viele Schimpfworte verpackt, sollte dich nicht so schockieren, schließlich weißt du, dass er für dich da ist. Du ringst dich zu einem tiefen Seufzen durch und versuchst, ihm ehrlich in die Augen zu sehen, in der Hoffnung, dass er auch jetzt versteht, was in dir vorgeht, selbst wenn du es nicht tust.  
  
„Sobald ich herausgefunden habe, was mein Problem ist, geb ich dir Bescheid“, versprichst du schließlich, ohne dir eine große Prise Selbstironie verkneifen zu können, die ihm sicher nicht entgeht. Aber es ist nun einmal genauso traurig wie lustig, dass du deine Probleme nicht beim Namen nennen könntest, selbst wenn du wolltest. So viel du sonst auch reden kannst, hier fehlen dir die Worte.  
  
„Gut.“ Nicht, dass er sich damit zufriedengeben würde. Zumindest nicht dauerhaft. „Und in der Zwischenzeit werde ich dich bei dieser Sache neben mir her schleifen, bis du mir sagst, dass du tatsächlich aufgeben willst.“  
  
Seine Worte sind hart, aber du weißt, was er meint. Du kannst es in diesen unendlich dunklen Augen sehen, die zu dir aufblicken und in denen ein unerwarteter Tatendrang aufblitzt. Als könntest du jetzt erst erkennen, wie sehr er das hier wirklich will, wie sehr er es braucht, und es lässt deine Versagensängste für einen Moment lang zwergenhaft erscheinen. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht braucht nur Sekundenbruchteile, um in deinem Herzen den Entschluss zu zementieren, alles zu tun, um sicherzustellen, dass diese Band nicht eine weitere Enttäuschung in seinem Leben wird. Dass sie etwas wird, wofür ihr beide oder vielmehr ihr alle leben könnt.  
  
„Okay“, sagst du dann und fühlst dich seltsam erleichtert.  
  
„Okay?“  
  
„Ja.“ Du zuckst mit den Schultern und kannst nicht verhindern, dass dieses Gefühl in dir dich tatsächlich grinsen lassen. „Scheiß drauf.“  
  
Erneut zieht er nur die Augenbrauen nach oben, sieht diesmal allerdings deutlich amüsierter aus als zu Beginn eures Gesprächs.  
  
„Ja, mir geht der Arsch auf Grundeis. Ohne Ende. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich hier mache oder überhaupt mache, und vermutlich wird das alles eine absolute Katastrophe und in zwei Jahren kennt uns keine Sau mehr. Aber–“ Du hältst inne, spürst den Klippenrand unter deinen Füßen bröckeln, hörst das Tosen der Brandung irgendwo weit, weit unter dir, verborgen im Nebel und beschließt du springen, weil es jetzt einfach keinen Weg zurück mehr geben darf. „Wir müssen das durchziehen. Egal, wie das hier ausgeht, wir wären absolut bescheuert, es nicht zu versuchen. Ich meine–“  
  
„Wir arbeiten mit Yoshiki“, beendet er deinen Satz und eine Sekunde lang könnt ihr nicht anders, als euch wie kleine Kinder anzugrinsen, bevor du wieder ernster wirst.  
  
„Versprich mir nur, dass du mich vorm Ertrinken rettest, wenn ich es mal wieder selbst nicht merke.“ Du weißt nicht, ob er die Landschaft, die noch immer deinen Kopf beherrscht, verstehen kann. Aber wenn jemand mit Metaphern umgehen kann, sollte er es sein.  
  
„Dito.“  
  
Vielleicht setzt er an, noch etwas zu sagen, aber bevor er dazu kommt, wird die Tür zum Treppenhaus aufgerissen und der Rest eurer seltsamen Truppe verdirbt euch die relative Ruhe, die ihr bisher hattet.  
Du denkst ‚verderben‘ und weißt doch, dass es keine anderen Gesichter gibt, die du im Moment lieber sehen würdest. Also legst du fragend den Kopf schief, schaust automatisch Kaoru an, der sich bemüht unbeteiligt eine Zigarette anzündet, obwohl es kein Genie braucht, um darauf zu kommen, dass er die wahre Glucke der Band ist. Ehe du ihn damit aufziehen kannst, hält Toshiya euch mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre es der Heilige Gral, eine billige Plastiktüte entgegen.  
  
„Auf Neuanfänge muss man anstoßen“, erklärt er grinsend.  
  
„Es ist gerade mal zehn Uhr morgens.“  
  
Er zieht die Nase kraus, als würdest du dich absichtlich so dumm stellen wie nur möglich.  
  
„Ich sehe dein Problem nicht.“ Mit diesen Worten lässt er sich ohne weitere Umstände auf dem kalten Betonboden nieder, streckt seine langen Beine aus und klopft mit der freien Hand auf den Platz neben sich. „Kommt schon Leute“, er sieht euch der Reihe nach von unten herauf an.  
  
Überraschenderweise ist es Shinya, der der Aufforderung mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln auf den Lippen als erster Folge leistet. Wie selbstverständlich greift er in die Tüte und zieht eine Dose Billigbier heraus, nur um sie ohne weitere Umstände zu öffnen. Erst als er merkt, dass weder Kaoru noch du oder Kyo sich bisher gerührt haben, wirft er euch einen fragenden Blick zu.  
  
„Was ist jetzt?“, will er wissen, hebt die Dose ein kleines Stück an, als wollte er anstoßen. „Wir werden ein Album mit Yoshiki aufnehmen, wenn ich darauf nicht trinken darf, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter.“  
  
Das reißt sogar Kaoru aus seiner rauchenden Starre und es dauert keine Minute, bis ihr jeder eine offene Bierdose in der Hand habt und euch im Dezember auf einem Hausdach kollektiv die Hintern abfriert, während dir die Sonne geradezu aufdringlich ins Gesicht scheint.  
Sie hilft dir zwar nicht, den Nebel in deinem Kopf loszuwerden, lässt in dir aber zumindest die Hoffnung keimen, dass das hier es wert ist, deinen Ängsten und Zweifeln endlich den Kampf anzusagen. Und sei es nur, um zu sehen, was das für ein Weg ist, dem ihr gemeinsam folgen werdet.


End file.
